Was darunter verborgen liegt
Was darunter verborgen liegt ist die zweiundzwanzigste Folge der achten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhunderteinundneunzigste der Serie. Als die Young 6 in der Bibliothek für eine Prüfung lernen, entdecken sie einen Versteckten Teil der Schule, worin sie mehr lernen als sie wollten. Inhalt Der Baum der Harmonie Heute erzählt Twilight den Schülern vom Baum der Harmonie. Einer der mächtigsten Quellen die den Ponys bekannt ist. Er gilt als Wurzel von Magie und Freundschaft. Seit er gepflanzt wurde umgibt ihn ein Mysterium. Fast als hätte der Baum seinen eigenen Willen. Das nimmt ihr Smolder nicht ab, den es ist nur ein Baum. Der ein Schloss gebaut hat wie Twilight entgegnet, nämlich ihres. (Siehe: Twilights Königreich, Teil 2). Auf Silverstreams Frage ob das vor oder nach Discords Schokoregen war, (Siehe: Freundschaft über alles, Teil 1 & Teil 2), stellt Cozy Glow klar, das es danach war. Gallus ist die Ponygeschichte zu verworren. Da ist die Stunde um. Twilight kündigt noch für morgen eine Test an, über den Einfluss von Freundschaft auf die Geschichte Equestrias. Wovon keiner begeistert ist. Dennoch erinnert Twilight daran das Lerngruppen Spaß machen und effektiv sind. Auf dem Hof möchte Sandbar wissen wer zusammen lernen möchte. Doch Gallus hat eine bessere Idee. Da sie hier in Equestria sind gibt es nur einen Ort wo sie was über das leben erfahren. Kurzum geht er zu einem Baum rüber und bittet scherzhaft ihm alles über Freundschaft zu erzählen was er wissen muss. Natürlich bekommt er keine Antwort. Doch etwas im Gully hat ihm zugehört. Die Lerngruppe In der Bibliohtek versuchen Sandbar und Ocellus, Gallus und Smolder bei zubringen das der Baum der Harmonie von den Helden gepflanzt wurde. Dieser trug die Elemente der Harmonie. Dann erschien die Kiste der Harmonie und die Mane 6 fanden die Sechs Schlüssel mit der sie geöffnet wurde. Gallus und Smolder sehen sich schon durchfallen. Da präsentiert Silverstream ihrer neuesten Fund. Ein Schaubild wie man Abflüsse repariert. Was gar nichts mit Equestria zu tun, Sie ist einfach nur überrascht wie Abflüsse funktionieren. Jetzt fällt auf das Yona fehlt. Die hat sich auf einen Sitzsack zurückgezogen und hält ein Nickerchen. Die Gelegenheit nutzt Gallus für einen kleinen Streich und geht mit seinen Krallen Yona sachte übers Gesicht. Die hält es für eine Spinne und wacht verschreckt auf. Zweifel Auch Cozy Glow muss darüber kichern. Sie ist zufällig gerade da um Twilight beim sortieren der Bücher zu helfen. Jetzt möchte sie wissen wie s den bei den Young 6 läuft. Gallus würde lieber alles im Klempnerbuch lernen und meint das er den Freundschaftskram nicht kann. Darauf verwandelt sich Ocellus in Twilight, springt auf einen Tisch und erklärt das mit guten Freunden und soliden Lerngewohnheiten alles möglich sein kann. Smolder würde lieber wissen was morgen im Test dran kommt. Darauf verwandelt sich Ocellus in Applejack und erklärt das sie ihnen nicht einfach alles verraten kann, den das wäre alles andere als ehrlich. Die Young 6 können sich vor lachen fast nicht halten. Nur Cozy Glow scheint etwas nicht zu passen. Sie schubst Ocellus sanft vom Tisch und erzählt wie inspirierend sie es findet, wie entspannt die Sechs beim lernen sein können. Wen man dabei ihre Nachteile bedenkt. Auf Yonas Nachfrage, führt Cozy Glow die Herkunft der Sechs an. Sandbar zum Beispiel hat schon so viel von seiner Zeit geopfert um die anderen zu informieren. Wer weiß wie es ohne ihn wäre? Cozy Glow meint: Ocellus lebte bei Liebshungrigen Wechselponys, Silverstream lebte unter Wasser versteckt vor einem bösen König. Es muss ihr doch schwer fallen jemanden zu vertrauen. Greife wie Gallus sind sowieso nicht gerne mit anderen zusammen, nicht mal mit Greifen. Drachen wie Smolder sind im Gegensatz zu Ponys sehr wild. Cozy denkt das es bestimmt Tage gibt an denen Smolder gerne Ruhe vor den lieben Ponys hätte. Was Yaks wie Yona angeht. So wissen alle Ponys das Yaks Denken, „Yaks sind am besten“. Freundschaft mit anderen zu schließen muss sich da doch wie ein Rückschritt anfühlen. Cozy Glow findet es beeindruckend das die Young 6 trotzdem versuchen Freundschaft zu verstehen. Obwohl das gar nicht in ihrer Natur liegt. Nun bietet Cozy an das sich die Sechs ihre Notizen borgen können und geht sie schnell holen. Doch das was sie gesagt hat nagt an den Freunden. Da schlägt Silverstream vor weiter zu lernen. Die Entdeckung Die Young 6 versuchen konzentriert zu lernen doch die Stimmung ist auf dem Tiefpunkt. Da hören sie plötzlich ein Geräusch. Als sie dem Nach gehen entdecken sie eine leuchtende Krsitallwurzel die durch ein Bodengitter gestoßen ist und es dabei abgehoben hat. Neugierig was das zu bedeuten hat steigen die Young 6 hinab. Begegnung in der Höhle Die freunde finden eine Höhle, die voller Kristallwurzel ist. Sandbar denkt das kein Pony von diesem Ort weiß. Da erscheint Twilight aus dem nichts, die merkwürdig glitzert und sie willkommen heißt. Auf Sandbars Frage wo sie hier sind erklärt Glitzertwilight das sie da sind wo sie sein müssen. Sie stellt fest das die Freunde keine Einheit sind und möchte wissen was passiert ist. Ocellus erzählt das sie für den Test über Einfluss von Freundschaft auf die Geschichte gelernt. Aber Freundschaft scheint nicht in ihrer Natur zu liegen, führt Gallus fort, womit es ihnen Sinnlos scheint. Das Freundschaft nicht in ihrer Natur liegen soll will Glitzertwilight nicht hinnehmen und Sturmböen ziehen auf. Den Young 6 wird Bange und sie wollen lieber weiter lernen. Das bringt Glitzertwilight auf eine Idee. Sie verzaubert die Kristallwurzel und erklärt das sich der Durchgang bei Sonnenaufgang verschließen wird. Wen die Young 6 den Test hier unten bestehen dürfen sie gehen. Doch wen sie versagen werden sie hier bleiben. Darauf werden die Young 6 weg gezaubert. Der Sturmkönig Jeder der Young 6 findet sich alleine in einem anderen Teil der Höhle wieder. Der in dem Silverstream steckt sieht aus wie der Berg Aris. Wie sie sich so umsieht sieht sie plötzlich Schatten von Kreaturen. Schnell verwandelt sich Silverstream in ein Seepony und versteckt sich in einem See hinter einem Felsen. Zu ihren Entsetzen sieht einer der Schatten aus wie der Sturmkönig, der größte Feind der Hippogreife. Platz- und Spinnen Angst Gallus ist ein einem Raum ohne Ausgang dafür aber mit vielen Lichtstrahlen. Doch als er einen rosa Strahlen berührt wird der Raum zu seinem entsetzen drastisch kleiner. Yona wird indessen von unzähligen Spinnen beobachtet. Teekränzchen untertage Bei der Erkundung der Höhle stößt Smolder auf ein Teekränzchen. Bei dem sie auf keinen Fall mit machen will, leider kommt sie nicht weg. Den immer wen sie durch den Tunnel geht landet sie wieder hier. Die tiefste Angst und der größter Wunsch Ocellus stößt auf zwei Böse Wechselponys. Die auf ihren Befehl den Ponys in Ponyville die Liebe aussaugen gehen. Zu ihrem entsetzen entdeckt Ocellus in einer spiegelnden Fläche, das sie jetzt aussieht wie Chrysalis, die ehemalige böse Königin der Wechselponys. Unterdessen findet Sandbar Rainbow Dash und Rarity. Die sofort seine Hilfe bei einem Notfall brauchen. Sandbar warte schon ewig darauf ein Freundschaftsabenteuer zu erleben, fragt sich nur was mit den Anderen ist. Die interessieren Rainbow Dash nicht da sie nur Sandbar brauchen. Die Flucht Gallus versucht einen Ausgang zu finden. Doch dabei berührt er wieder einen rosa Lichtstrahl und der Raum wird kleiner. Zu allem Überfluss hat er mit sich selbst zu kämpfen um die Nerven zu behalten. Dazu fängt er an tief durch zu atmen. Dabei wirbelt er jedoch Staub auf. Durch den er so heftig niesen muss das er nach hinten fliegt und weitere rosa Strahlen berührt. Schon schrumpft der Raum weiter. Gallus tut was er kann um sich zu beruhigen und macht sich klar das das ganze nur ein Test ist, für den es eine Lösung gibt. Da entdeckt er eine kleine Öffnung in der Wand und hat eine Idee. Er berührt einen blauen Lichtstrahl und der Raum samt Öffnung wird größer. Nun versucht Gallus die Öffnung mit weiteren Blauen Strahlen zu vergrößern. Allerdings ist der Raum so klein das er auch weitere rosa Strahlen berührt. Doch Gallus schafft es die Öffnung so zu erweitert das er sich durchzwängen kann. Dabei berührt er den letzten rosa Strahl und der Raum verschließt sich total. Innere Niedlichkeit Smolder ist es langsam leid immer wieder bei dem Teekränzchen zu landen. Also fragt sie die Ponys direkt was sie tun muss um den Test zu bestehen. Sie hat vor nichts angst. Das sehen die Teeponys aber anderes. Das eine meinen sie hat angst süß und Reizend zu sein. Das andere denkt sie hat Angst zu zugeben gerne ein niedliches und süßes Drachenmädchen zu sein. Smolder fast sich ein Herz und bittet um einen Tee. Den gibt es aber nur wen sie passend angezogen ist. Kurzum zieht sich Smolder ein Prinzessinnenkleid inklusive Diadem an. Tatsächlich macht ihr das ganze sogar Spaß. Die Spinnenflüsterin Unter dessen flieht Yona vor den unzähligen Spinnen die sie in die Enge treiben. Doch statt über sie herzufallen halten die Spinnen Abstand. Nun kommt eine Spinne alleine auf sie zu und bietet ihr Freundschaft an. Nach kurzer Verwunderung nimmt Yona, die gerne neue Freunde findet an und die Spinne erzählt ihr etwas. Nicht wie andere Gallus findet den Ausgang wieder. Wo er zu seiner Überraschung auf Smolder trifft, die immer noch das Kleid an hat, das sie jetzt schnell los wird. Die Krsitallwurzel verschließt den Ausgang zusehend. Da es keine Spur von ihren Freunden gibt vermutet Gallus das sie vielleicht schon ohne sie draußen sind. Smolder würde es ihnen zutrauen. Doch sie wissen es besser. Gallus stellt klar das jeder andere Greif oder Drache sich selbst retten und aus der Höhle verschwinden würde. Dazu stellt Smolder fest das sie wohl anderes sind als ihre Artgenossen. Dem stimmt Gallus zu. Also teilen sie sich auf um nach ihren Freunden zu suchen. Helden und Schurken Sandbar eilt immer noch mit Rainbow Dash und Rarity durch die Höhle. Da fällt ihm ein das er besser nach seinen Freunden suchen sollte. Da sagen sie ihm wie großzügig sie es von ihm findet, das er sich die z´Zeit genommen hat den anderen etwas über Freundschaft bei zu bringen. Aber wen er sich ihnen anschließt und etwas tut das wirklich was bringt müssen sie zu wem er den jetzt Loyal ist. Er will sie doch schließlich beeindruckend, oder? Also bleibt Sandbar bei ihnen. Unterdessen findet Smolder Ocellus, die immer noch wie Chrysalis aussieht und darüber völlig verzweifelt. Weil sie sich für abscheulich hält. Silverstream gegen den Sturmkönig Gallus erreicht den See in dem sich Silverstream versteckt hält. Schnell zieht sie ihn in ihr Versteck und warnt Gallus vor dem Sturmkönig. Der nicht glaubt das er wieder da ist. Wo er doch Besiegt wurde. (Siehe: My Little Pony: Der Film). Gallus versucht der verängstigten Silverstream klar zu machen das sie unter der Schule sind und alles nur ein verrückter Test ist. Er räumt aber ein das die Schatten Angst einflößend sind. Silverstreäm erzählt Gallus das sie hier weder Hippogreife noch Seeponys findet. Sie glaubt das der Sturmkönig sie entführt hat. Gallus fliegt los sich die Schatten näher an zusehen und stellt fest das sie nicht echt sind. Was er auch versucht Silverstream klar zu machen. Aber das glaubt sie ihm nicht. Silverstream denkt das der Sturmkönig zurück ist. Das sie die Sonne nicht mehr sehen, über Wolken Fliegen oder was über Klempnerei lernen wird. Er wird ihr alles was sie liebt weg nehmen und sie wird für immer hier unten Gefangen sein. Darauf erzählt Gallus ihr das er auch nicht eingesperrt sein will. Er gesteht Angst vor engen Räumen zu haben und erzählt von dem kleiner werdenden Raum in dem er gefangen war. Aber als er sich endlich seinen Ängsten gestellt hat fand er hinaus. Gallus betont noch mal dass das hier Silverstreams Test ist und der Sturmkönig nicht wirklich da ist. Sollte er es doch Rät Gallus ihm mal genau zu sagen Was Silverstream von ihm hält. Silverstream springt über ihren Schatten, wechselt zurück in ihre Hippogreifengestallt und geigt dem Sturmkönig-Schatten ordentlich die Meinung. Er dachte ja weil sie Angst vor ihm haben würden die Hippogreife tun was er sagt. Aber sie haben gelernt das sie zusammen stärker sind als er. Jetzt sind sie ihn los und steigen voller Freude hoch in die Luft und verschwenden an ihn keinen einzigen Gedanken. Nun erkennt Silverstream das die Schatten von einigen Steinhaufen stammen die jetzt zusammenfallen. Sie könnte vor Freude fast platzen. Aber jetzt müssen die zurück in die Bibliothek. Man kann sich ändern Ocellus erklärt gerade Smolder das sie sich nicht zurückverwandeln kann. Bei jedem Versuch kommt nur Chrysalis raus. Sie vermutet das ihre Vergangenheit so fürchterlich war das sie noch in ihr sitzt und nur darauf wartet wieder hervor zu kommen. Das findet Smolder jedoch lächerlich, da Ocellus nicht mehr so ist, sondern anders. Doch Ocellus meint das man sich vielleicht gar nicht so sehr verändern kann. Darauf gesteht Smolder Niedliche Dinge zu mögen und seit dem die Schule angefangen hat muss sie sich manchmal eingestehen das sie eigentlich nichts gegen Süße Sachen hat. Tja und wen ein Drachenmädchen wie Smolder zugeben kann auf Teekränzchen zu stehen. Dann kann man sich sehr wohl verändern. Smolder wollte Ocellus ja zu einem Streng geheimen Teekränzchen einladen, Aber wen sie lieber hier unten bleiben möchte … Ocellus möchte mitkommen und schafft es endlich wieder ihrer Wahre Gestalt anzunehmen. Smolder wusste dass das klappt und zeigt ihrer Freundin nun den Weg raus. Die Zeit läuft Am Ausgang sind schon Gallus und Silverstream als Smolder und Ocellus eintreffen. Aber es fehlen noch sowohl Yona als auch Sandbar und der Ausgang schließt sich. Doch ohne die zwei werden sie nicht gehen. Da trifft Yona mit ihren neuen Spinnenfreunden ein. Sie erzählt immer angst vor Spinne gehabt zu haben. Aber dann hat sie Spindel getroffen und erkannt das es keinen Grund für ihrer Angst gibt. Nun sind sie Freunde. Die Spinnen haben Yona sogar geholfen hier her zu finden. Sie könne auch helfen Sandbar zu finden und zeigen den Freunden den Weg. Überwindung der Helden Sandbar eilt immer noch mit Rarity und Rainbow Dash durch die Höhlen. Aber dann beschließt er plötzlich keinen Schritt mehr ohne seine Freunde zu gehen. Sofort fragt ihn Rainbow Dash ob ihm kein anderes Pony wichtiger ist als seien Freunde und er wirklich so egoistisch ist. Rarity findet sein Verhalten äußerst egoistisch. Sandbar erklärt das er die beiden immer bewundert hat und dachte das sie sich nie im Stich lassen. Wo durch sie so stark sind. Er hat auch Freunde gefunden und die sind im genauso wichtig wie ihnen ihre Freunde. Und wen er die für sie aufgeben muss, dann sind sie für ihn die falschen Ponys. Da muss er sie enttäuschen so wie sie ihn. In diesem Moment treffen Sandbars Freunde auch ein. Auf Sandbars Ansprache können Rainbow Dash und Rarity nur Lächeln und sich in Luft auflösen. Silverstream kann nicht fassen das Sandbar ihren Professorinnen gesagt das sie ihn enttäuschen. Sandbar hatte allerdings das Gefühl das es gar nicht ihre echten Lehrerinnen waren. Außerdem wollten sie sich zwischen ihn und seine Freunde stellen. Aber jetzt wird es Zeit zu verschwinden. Der Test des Baums Gerade als die Young 6 den Ausgang erreichen verschließen die Kristallwurzeln ihn. Da erscheint Glitzertwilight wieder. Von der Sandbar inzwischen vermutet das sie gar nicht die echte Twilight ist. Was Glitzertwilight mit einem Kopfschütteln bestätigt. Jetzt wird Ocellus klar das sie der Baum der Harmonie ist. Was Glitzertwilight mit einem Nicken bejahrt. Sie erklärt das sich der Baum wie alle Lebewesen verändert. Er und seine Fähigkeiten sind gewachsen. Jetzt würde Gallus aber gerne wissen wieso der Baum sie mit ihren größten Ängsten in eine Höhle gesperrt hat. Glitzertwilight gibt zu verstehen das die Young 6 entschieden haben was sie sahen, nicht sie. Darauf wird Sandbar klar das sie dank ihrer Freundschaft ihre Ängste überwunden haben. Dem stimmt Glitzertwilight zu, das Wohl der anderen lag ihnen mehr am Herzen als ihr eigenes. Sie waren Stark als ihre Freunde schwach waren. Sie haben sich anderen geöffnet und gezeigt das sie für einander da sind. Freundschaft liegt in ihrer Natur. Mit diesen Worten verschwindet Glitzertwilight und die Wurzeln geben den Weg frei. Rückkehr in die Bibliothek Kaum sind die Young 6 wieder in der Bibliothek taucht Cozy auf. Als sie zurückkam und sah was passiert ist war sie völlig Rat los. Silerstream erzählt ihr was sie so mit dem Baum erlebt haben. Smolder bringt es auf den Punkt, Freundschaft liegt in ihrer Natur. Behauptet auch der Baum. Ocellus hält es für das Beste allen bescheid zu sagen das es ein magisches Loch in der Bibliothek gibt. In diesem Moment setzt die Wurzel das Bodengitter wieder ein. Sandbar wäre dafür es ihren Professorinnen zu erzählen. Doch da hat Cozy Glow bedenken. Auf die Frage „wieso nicht?“ gesteht sie das es alles ihre Schuld ist. Die Young 6 haben sich so gut verstanden und sie fühlte sich ausgeschlossen. Cozy Glow war eifersüchtig und das hat die Freunde so mitgenommen das der Baum der Harmonie sie testen wollte. Cozy Glow fürchtet dafür einen Schulverweis zu bekommen. Sie bettelt die Young 6 regelrecht an es keinem zu sagen. Die Young 6 kommen ihrer Bitte nach, um ehrlich zu sein sind sie zu müde um noch mit jemanden darüber zu reden. Cozy Glow macht das schon Nur können die Freunde noch nicht schlafen wie Sandbar anmerkt. Sie verpassen den Test. Aber das sie durchfallen ist ihnen gerade total egal und sie schlafen an Ort und stellte ein. Sie brauchen sich jedoch keine Sorgen zu machen. Cozy Glow will Twilight erzählen das sie Hilfe beim sortieren brauchte und die Young 6 eingesprungen sind. Dann bekommen sie eine Aufschub. Das findet Sandbar nett von ihr. Cozy Glow tut es leid was sie getan hat. Den die Young 6 sind so gute und es tut ihr auch leid das je angezweifelt zu haben. Jetzt könne sie sich ausruhen und brauchen nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken. Cozy Glow wird einfach alles klären. Den letzten Satz spricht sie mit Blick durch das Bodengitter. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Diese Episode ist direkt inspiriert von Die Versammlung aus der TV-Serie Star Wars The Clone Wars von 2012. *Z. 07:50: Die beiden Ponys die Smolder zu ihrer Teeparty einladen werden im Abspann als Stepfordpony 1 und 2 bezeichnet. Das und ihr Stiel sind Anspielungen auf den Roman Die Frauen von Stepford von 1972. Dieser handelt von der fiktiven amerikanischen Kleinstadt Stepford, in der die Männer alle ihre Frauen durch gehorsame, perfekte Roboter ersetzt haben. Referenzen Navboxen en:What Lies Beneath Kategorie:Achte Staffel